Letting Go
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Colby just wants Ian to trust him and let go.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is a little bit of nothing that I've been working on but completely forgot about! I know, I've neglected Ian/Colby even though they're my favourite pairing to write but hopefully more inspiration will hit soon! This is for the prompt word "Trust" from the prompt table over on the Taggart archive.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**[Letting Go]**

**

* * *

**

"Ian, you realise for this to work you have to trust me?" Colby whispered as he pressed loving kisses across his boyfriend's jaw, his hands running up and down the man's back as he felt how tense the man's muscles were underneath his fingertips. Ian's head moved to look at Colby's, his lips brushing aggressively as he knew that his partner was right.

When the kiss broke off, Ian sighed. "Colby, you know I trust you. It's just very rare that..." his sentence was cut off by Colby pushing him down on the bed, his lips attacking his again with a bruising kiss. Colby was well aware with what Ian's problem was. It was very rare that the older man relinquished control. He was a born leader and that happened to take over in the bedroom, not that Colby was complaining. It was Ian, however, who had voiced the desire for a change but he was struggling to let his habits die down.

The kiss left both men breathless as they stared into each other's eyes. "You were saying?" Colby teased before moving to nip down the man's jaw, his hand running down his chest so that he could grab hold of the hem of his shirt. The top was quickly removed showing the bronzed chest that Colby couldn't stop from staring at whenever they were all down at the gym together. He tickled his fingers along every crevice and could tell that he was slowly starting to bother his lover but the man was refusing to make a single sound to show it. The guy had stamina. He found himself smiling rather than getting frustrated as he pressed his lips against his lover's.

Ian didn't respond for a few seconds before he relaxed and responded to the kiss with as much force as Colby wanted. The aim of the task at hand was to get Ian to loosen up and feel release which Colby knew was going to be difficult but he was looking forward to the challenge as he nipped his bottom lip a little harder than he intended. Ian made a whisper of a sound and Colby felt like hitting his head off something as he continued kissing him, the metallic taste of Ian's blood now joining the mixture. Pushing Ian backwards, they both tumbled onto the bed and Colby smiled down at him.

"Ian, I'm going to make you beg for this."

"It won't hap..." his sentence being cut off by Colby's lips taking his once more, one of his hands moving to tease his nipple causing the man's back to arch but there were still no words, no begging. Ending the kiss, Colby reached over to the drawers and grabbed hold of the silk ties that Ian had used on Colby before. Ian looked at him and couldn't help but grin. This had been what he wanted. He wanted Colby to be in control and as he handed over his wrists to the man, Colby couldn't help but smile as he leant in and pressed a kiss to the man's lips that was mainly their tongues dancing.

Tying up Ian's wrists, he ran his hand down the man's naked chest and dipped his finger into the man's bellybutton. He smiled at the primal growl that his partner released before moving to take his lips again, this time the kiss lazy and soft before he moved to nip his teeth down the man's jaw. Ian's head moved back against the pillow giving Colby better access to the man's neck where he ran his tongue down the column before sucking a purpling mark there against the bronze skin. He grinned as Ian tried to stop him, the restraints being useful before Colby gently bit the part he marked and continued on his exploration.

Colby used a combination of licking, biting, kissing and even tickling every inch of Ian's chest. His partner was starting to struggle to breath, his bronze skin covered in a light sheen of sweat as he stared at the man with such emotion in his eyes causing Colby to feel slightly nervous as he went for the fly of the man's pants. He was careful not to touch the hard member as he shimmied the man's pants and boxers down his legs, his lips pressing a small kiss to the inside of his left ankle before he kissed back up the leg, licking at the back of the thigh before moving further up. He reached the destination that he knew Ian wanted him to touch but instead he pressed a small kiss to the weeping head before showing the other leg the same attention withdrawing a groan from his partner. This, however, just made Colby grin into the flesh that he was teasing.

"Colby," the man groaned and the man mentioned looked up.

"What do you want?" He whispered moving back up, his lips pressing against his partners before he said against them, "I want to hear you say it."

"You know..." Colby purposefully ground his hips down against Ian's and the man nearly jumped off the bed, his head feeling light at the pressure as he struggled to breathe. His skin was still alight from Colby's teasing and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he was following through. "I want you to..." He closed his eyes, getting lost in the moment as Colby lightly nipped his jawbone. "I want you to suck my cock," there was a silent moment before the man cried, "please."

Colby grinned as he pressed a haste kiss to Ian's mouth. "Well seeing as you asked so nicely." He teased before moving down and swirling his tongue over the head, the salty tasty of the pre-cum just making him lick around one more time before he licked the vein at the underside causing his partner's hips to jump off the bed as he released a curse word.

"Please, stop teasing!" Colby had never seen Ian let go so much so he did as he was asked and took the cock whole into his mouth, sucking on it as he knew his partner liked. The man was writing underneath him, his hands pulling as they were desperate to get loose so he could run them through his lover's blonde locks as he used his lips and tongue to a skill he'd always been brilliant at.

When Colby started to hum, the vibrations were a new pleasure that caused him to arch up off the bed as his hands tightened into fists. "Colby, I'm going to..." He didn't have enough time to warn his partner before he saw white and came in his lover's mouth. Swallowing every last drop, Colby licked his partner clean before moving up to him and pressing a kiss against his lips before moving to untie the binds so that they could hold each other. He checked the wrists first before being scooped into Ian's arms, his head resting against his chest where he could hear his heartbeat slowing down.

"Thank you," Colby finally whispered after a few moments of silence.

"What am I being thanked for?" Ian asked as he ran his hands through the hair and looking down at the man as he turned so he was looking up at his partner.

"Trusting me," he whispered reaching in for another lazy kiss while being very aware of the grin that Ian was wearing as he kissed him back.

"Yes well. I think I need to thank you for showing me that being in control isn't always the best way to be," and before Colby could argue, Ian had flipped him onto his back and Colby laughed happily as he allowed his man to as he pleased.


End file.
